


Making History by Moonlight: Bishounen Senshi Skater Moon!!!

by virdant



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Crack Crossover, Established Relationship, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Sailor Scouts more like Skater Scouts, Yuuri in St. Petersburg, and by "inspired" i mean I couldn't let such a prime opportunity go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 23:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: Yuuri moves to St. Petersburg, ugly tie in hand, prepared to make history and fight evil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> At one point, adzusai came into group chat and said: "who watches sailor moon, because i have an idea." this is always a dangerous thing to ask the group chat, because several things happened. This is one of them.

Yuuri was _prepared_. So maybe he wasn’t the most _mentally_ prepared, but Hasetsu, despite being a sleepy seaside town, wasn’t immune to monsters and the like popping up. And Yuuri understood duty, even if he was moving away (again).

So when he moved to St. Petersburg, he made sure to pack his blue necktie in his carry-on, just so Viktor couldn’t conveniently _forget_ the suitcase and fling it into a nearby canal.

If he didn’t know better, he would have suspected Viktor to be one of his enemies.

St. Petersburg wasn’t a sleepy seaside town, but rather a bustling metropolis. Probability dictated that monster sightings should have increased. Yuuri, however, hadn’t felt the prickling need to go out and rescue an innocent bystander from corruption; he guessed that another scout was taking care of any business while he settled in (making sure to secret his necktie in a location where Viktor wouldn’t find it and then convince Makkachin to chew).

All things considered, Yuuri was convinced that despite being the reincarnation of a planetary prince(ss) he would never need to use his necktie again.

And then Makkachin talked.

 

*

 

“You’re talking,” Yuuri said dumbly at the large poodle.

“So are you,” she said amiably, nuzzling his hand fondly. “Don’t stop scratching.”

Yuuri scratched behind Makkachin’s ears, and she let out a happy sigh of contentment. “Why are you talking?”

“Usually,” Makkachin rumbled, “people are a little more confused about the talking dog.”

Yuuri scratched behind the other ear. Vicchan had talked. In fact, Vicchan had come to him, complete with magical necktie with transforming powers, talking in fluent _Saga-ben_ between high-pitched yips. A talking dog wasn’t a surprise. _Makkachin_ talking in accented English, on the other hand, was a surprise.

“I couldn’t help but notice the necktie,” Makkachin said, friendly. “It’s very fetching. Get it? Fetching?”

Yuuri said, “Uh.”

“Viktor’s isn’t a tie,” Makkachin said conspiratorially. She rolled over, revealing her belly. Yuuri obeyed the unspoken order in her expectant gaze, shifting to rub her belly. “Have you ever wondered why Viktor is so obsessive about having golden blades?”

“Seriously?” Yuuri asked. “Isn’t that a little difficult to carry around normally?” Viktor didn’t wear his skates everyday. “Also, how does he sharpen them?”

Makkachin barked a laugh. “It’s not actually his skates!”

Yuuri flushed.

“It’s more hidden than that,” she said knowingly. If dogs could wink coyly, Makkachin would be. Instead, her tongue lolled out in teasing amusement. “I’m taking guesses.”

“I don’t need to know,” he squeaked, throwing his hands up in the air.

 

*

 

“It’s a tie clip,” Yurio snarled, screeching to a stop before Yuuri and covering Yuuri’s skates with a rush of freshly shaved ice.

“What?”

“Viktor’s transformation object. It’s a neon pink tie clip, not whatever you’re thinking of. He sticks an overlay on it so it matches whatever tie he wears, because he’s vain.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, faintly.

“Are we done here?” Yurio asked. “Because I have better things to do than play marriage counselor.”

“Thanks, Yurio,” Yuuri said.

“That’s not my name!” he shouted, but he dug his toe-pick in the ice briefly with a pleased flush before skating away.

 

*

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri said. 

“Yuuri, my love, my light of my life: what can I do for you?”

Yuuri held up his tie, which he had retrieved from the trash. “Can you explain this?”

 

*

 

“I didn’t know that you were a magical figure skater who used that awful tie to transform.”

“That’s against the point!” Yuuri waved the tie furiously. “It’s my tie! You can’t just throw away my clothes! What if I threw out that neon pink tie clip?”

Viktor said, “Oh.” And then, he said, “How did you know?”

Yuuri offered, “Yurio told me.”

He sighed, flinging himself dramatically onto his couch. “And here I thought it was Makkachin.”

“Not me,” Makkachin said, padding placidly to lay her head in Viktor’s lap. She eyed the two of them carefully. “The ears don’t scratch themselves, you know.”

Viktor took Makkachin’s right ear, while Yuuri settled onto the couch so he could reach Makkachin’s left. 

“Now then,” Makkachin said. “Marriage counseling’s not really what we’re told to do, but let’s start.”

 

*

 

The next day, at the rink, Viktor summoned Yuuri over on the pretense of fixing a jump. Instead of advice, he dragged Yuuri to where Yurio’s gym bag was resting on a bench. “Yurio’s is a pair of red cat ears.”

“Seriously?”

“A fangirl caught him with it in his bag, and he had to pretend to like cats to justify it. I think the tigers are his form of teenage rebellion.” He unzipped the bag and stuck his hand in.

“I don’t think—”

“Ah-ha!” He flourished the ears… attached to a cat.

Yuuri stared. On the ice, Yakov and Yurio stopped. Yurio began to flush an angry scarlet.

“Oops,” Viktor said.

“You can let me go now,” the cat snapped, batting at Viktor’s hands. Viktor obliged, but that was more because of the giant monster that had just cracked through the ice.

 

*

 

Yuuri had never understood why monsters seemed to show up right where skater scouts lived. One or two of them had shouted something about handing over his necktie (when Yuuri had just started his protection duties).

That being said, with three skater scouts on hand, the monster was easily vanquished while Yakov wandered off and Tuxedo Mask—a portly man in top-hat and monocle—scurried on to also shout dramatically and wave his arms.

Yuuri stared at the cracked ice, a little mournfully. “It’s going to take _hours_ to zamboni this.”

 

**Epilogue:**

 

For several years, Viktor (and the rest of Yakov’s students), had followed a well-established routine. They skated, medaled, and after a round of interviews and press conferences, handed the ISU medals over to Yakov who hemmed and hawed at them for a few days before handing them back.

Yuuri, having moved to St. Petersburg and started training at Yakov’s rink under Viktor’s direction, was confused but obliging when Yakov extended a hand for his gold medal after he met the press at Worlds.

“What’s that about?” Yuuri whispered to Viktor, a few days later, after Yakov had handed the medal back with a scowl.

“He’s hunting his guardians,” Viktor said, not at all quietly. “They all sacrificed themselves that one battle, and now they’re reincarnated as ISU medals. It’s why he became a figure skating coach.”

“Seriously?”

Viktor stared back. “Well, what did you think he was doing when the monster attacked?”

 

[](https://angelofdeathz.deviantart.com/art/Bishounen-Senshi-Skater-Moon-667841368)   
[Art by Adzusai](https://angelofdeathz.deviantart.com/art/Bishounen-Senshi-Skater-Moon-667841368)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the art, you should check out more of adzusai's work here [ [x](http://adzusai.tumblr.com) ]. She has just opened commissions as well, and you can find more details [[here](http://angelofdeathz.deviantart.com/journal/Commissions-OPEN-667210220)]!
> 
> Super thanks to the usual crowd, of course. Adzusai, for kicking off this whole thing (and the title); Pann, who actually had watched sailor moon and made sure that I, who had grown up on CCS and KKJ and every single magical girl show other than sailor moon, had actually written something plausible; and Mikachi (who went and read through the entire sailor moon wiki while I was at work).
> 
> I promise I'm working on staking fic (and I even updated it yesterday!) and despite my 5 minutes of viral fame on tumblr, i also have not producing boyband AUs.


End file.
